It's A Super RP
by Krystal-Eve
Summary: BEWARE! It's so crack it's almost anal!


So this is the first and probably only thing I will ever post. This is the conseuence of two bored teenage girls minds. The whole thing is just rediculous with bad spelling and grammar.  
Do you think we should have school uniforms?  
why yes, yes I do.  
Yay! Finally someone agrees with me!  
School uniforms are yummy!  
Yes... Yes they are. :P  
It's easier to grab a girls ass in the skirt  
EXACTLY!  
I'm bored  
Same here X_X  
I lurve U!  
I 3 u more!  
Nope, I love you.  
I 3 you too!  
Much better!  
Yay ^,^  
Glomp!  
Gyaah! T^T I feel molestested! Help me Cas!  
Cas: -Angeled in- Sam this is not Wincest!  
Sam:Dammit! -Crawls out from underneath-  
Dean:But Sammeh!  
Cas:-Nosebleed (watching Authors)-  
Dean:-Stands up and hands him a tampon- Yo Sam! They're at it again! Come see.-pulls out popcorn and lawn chair-  
Sam:Yay -sits on Dean's lap-  
Cas:=o= Is that even possible? -tilts head sideways-  
Sam:-giggles- it shouldn't be. I know I've tried.  
Dean:-head snaps away from watching authors to glare at Sam- With who?  
Sam:Her -points at Krystal-Eve-  
Cas: And it didn't work?  
Sam:-smiles dreamily- No, it did.  
Dean:The things that girl can do. -licks lips hungrily-  
Sam:-glomps Dean- Noooooo! Don't leave me for that slut!  
%silence%  
Sam:-sweatdrop-  
Krystal-Eve: What?  
Jaden: Hey! -loosely puts on a robe- She takes pride in being a whore not a slut! A slut looks like this! -Pulls out a picture of Bella-  
Devil: Rawr Sam be mine! -Sees picture, eyes blow up, and dies-  
Cas: Um... I don't want to look  
Sam:-hides behind Dean- Scawie!  
Dean:WTF  
Jaden:-Puts back photo- Now where was I? Oh yea! -Walks up to Cas and starts making out with him-  
Cas:-Pulls off Jaden's robe and brings out his wings-  
Sam:Yay! They're starting again!  
Dean:-sits down w/ Sam on his lap-  
Jaden:C'mon Krystal let's make a sandwich  
Cas:-moans-  
Krystal-Eve:Okay -glances around and smirks evilly-  
Dean:Uh-oh that never boads well -starts twitching-  
Jaden:For you boys maybe!  
Sam:Run for it! -Jumps off Dean to run away-  
Dean:NOOO! Sammeh don't, it just provokes her! -stands up-  
Krystal-Eve:-giggles maniacally and push the fleeing Sam into a chair -He's right you know. -Kneels infront of Sam and unzips pants-  
Cas:Wait but I thought we were gonna make a sandwich? -look around confused-  
Jaden:-thinks for a second- She IS making one! A Krystal on Winchester bread!  
Krystal-Eve: Coming Dean? -Winks and wiggles her hips-  
Dean:0.0 I will be soon  
Sam:-Blushing madly like a virgin school girl-  
Dean:-Jumps up and walks over to Sam & Krystal-Eve- You look a little flustered there Sammy! ^.~  
Sam:Shut up Dean.  
Krystal-Eve:Mmmm, angry sex... Yum  
Cas:I guess I have you all to my self!  
Jaden: Yes, yes you do.. -pluchs one of his black feathers off his wings-  
Gabriel:-Angels in- Hey! -look around- Uh... am I missing something?  
Krystal-Eve: Yay even more incest!  
Cas:Wha-?  
Jaden:That's actually a good thing Idea! -walks over to the Trickster and starts making out whith him-  
Cas:Hey! -Whines-  
Dean:Are we going to just stand here and watch or-?  
Sam:You're right Dean -smiles- Strip!  
Krystal-Eve:Ooh! The younger Winchester is being comanding! -licks lis- I like!  
Jaden:Let's see what happens next!  
Dean:-shrugs and starts stripping-  
Devil:-puts chin on hand- Ahh, I love corrupting souls.  
Krystal-Eve:Shut up and go fuck yourself on your dildo! -growls-  
Devil:-bows head- Yes Mistress, right away!  
Krystal-Eve: Don't forget the ring!  
Devil:-whimpers but nods and leaves-  
Cas:-picks jaw up off floor- What ring?  
Gabriel:-looks from Krystal-Eve to Cas and back- THAT'S WHAT YOU ASK HER?  
Dean:After a while you get used to it  
Sam:-nods-  
Jaden:We're not that bad! -stomps foot-  
Krystal-Eve:Yeah! We're worse!  
All the Guys:Oh! That's believable!  
Jaden:Dicks!  
Cas:Yes, yes I have one.  
Jaden:Oh sush -kisses him-  
Dean:If you're so much worse then prove it!  
Krystal-Eve:Mmm.. Yes I will -licks lips-  
Gabriel:Let's make them prove it in a fuuuun way -snaps-  
Two stripper poles apear and both girls are now in sexxi lingerie  
Jaden:Hn...  
Krystal-Eve:Yummy  
Sam:You should do a little lap dance for me -grabs Krystal's boobs-  
Castiel:Fuck that, Jaden is mine!  
Gabriel:Sharing it caring!  
Krystal-Eve:I Concur!  
Dean:I'm dying here! Let's just have sex!  
Jaden:From what?  
Sam & Krystal-Eve:HARDNESS!  
The End!


End file.
